Löschschlauchspritzdüse
|bild = Firehose Nozzle.png |icon = icon junk.png |komponente von =Rock-It-Werfer |gewicht = 1 |wert = 5 |quests = Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert |baseid = }} ist ein Sonstiger Gegenstand der in Fallout: New Vegas & Fallout 3 vorkommt. Verwendung In Fallout 3 wird dieser Gegenstand für die Herstellung des Rock-It-Werfers benötigt. In Fallout: New Vegas werden zwei Löschschlauchspritzdüsen benötigt, um den Lebensmittelprozessor in Camp McCarran für die Quest Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert zu reparieren, wenn die eigene Fertigkeit Reparieren unter 80 liegt. Fundorte ''Fallout 3'' Der häufigste Fundort sind die großen, roten Feuerwehrschlauchkästen, die in so gut wie in jedem größeren Gebäude auffindbar sind. * One can be found in the Tenpenny Tower suites. * An easy to find one is in the National Guard depot. There will be a fire hose box right at the entrance. * Another area is Canterbury Commons in Uncle Roe's house, the fire hose box is on the left at the end of the entrance hall. * There are two in Gallo's storage closet, along with a large number of other workbench items. * Crazy Wolfgang will often have one, as he deals in junk. Although the amount of time necessary to track him down could be used for better ventures. * A firehose box is found in the raiders building, south of Alexandria Arms. * One can be found on the second floor of the Alexandria Arms. Rough directions; Head up the stairs in front as you enter and head left from the double doors, you will find a corridor heading down into the hotel rooms. Take the first left down that corridor, and then a right. It will be right in front of you. * Another in Alexandria arms lies further along the corridor from the one listed above. * Yet another inside the Alexandria Arms. If following directions from the two listed above, from the box at the end of the corridor, turn to face the first box and head left. You will find a basic cafeteria with many ammunition boxes, vending machines and other general items. Head down the stairs and go through the double doors, then look immediately to the right, it will be in front of you. * A firehose box is on the roof of the Fort Constantine Personnel offices. * There is also one in the Anchorage Memorial on the second floor in the south-west corner room, on a shelf. * Another one in Our Lady of Hope Hospital, large room on the first floor. * Multiple boxes in Statesman Hotel, upper levels which are accessed through the Our Lady of Hope Hospital. * They are also common in the German town police station. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' They are fairly common, and are found in firehose boxes in buildings all over the Mojave Wasteland. * You can find some at Nellis Air Force Base and the Casa Madrid Apartments. * The Nellis Airforce Base firehose nozzle is found in the workshop on the workbench to your left as you enter the building, it has to be stolen. * Aerotech Office Park, suite 300: as you go through the main entrance go straight ahead into the toilet area, there is a fire hose reel on the back wall. * Miguel's pawn shop: when you enter the pawn shop there is a fire hose reel to your left with one in it. * Three can be found in the H&H Tools Factory, near Miguel's Pawn Shop. * In Michael Angelo's workshop, in a firehose reel near a big green sign that says "A CUPPA JO". * In the Camp McCarran terminal building, a firehose nozzle is to the west of the lower level on a wall opposite of the lockers. * In Aerotech suite 200, there is a firehose nozzle towards the back. * In Goodsprings general store, there is a firehose reel near the back, behind the cash register. * In the Nevada Highway Patrol station, there is a firehose reel in the back of the jail cell room * In the Bison Steve Hotel, there are three firehouse reels; one near the kitchen, one near the back door, and one on the top floor. Verwandete Quest * Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert - Zwei Löschschlauchspritzdüsen werden, neben vielen weiteren Gegenständen, für die Reparatur des Lebensmittelprozessors in der Küche von Camp McCarran für die Quest Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert benötigt. Siehe auch * ''Fallout 3'' Handwerk en:Firehose nozzle es:Boquilla de manguera de incendios ru:Насадка пожарного шланга uk:Насадка пожежного шланга Kategorie:Fallout 3 Sonstige Gegenstände Kategorie:Fallout 3 Handwerkskomponenten Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Sonstige Gegenstände Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Questgegenstände